jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Akt'tar/Archiv2014
Zitat Hallo Roboninio, kannst du bitte in Zukunft die Zitatvorlage unter die Infobox setzen? Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 13:55, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Oh, wo hab ich das falsch gemacht? Entschuldige, werde darauf achten. Robonino (Komlink) 14:15, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Pablos Frau hier. Ich habe es aber schon korrigiert. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 14:19, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Ach so, da habe ich die Infobox nachträglich reingetan, da hab ichs wohl vergessen mit der Reihenfolge. Danke fürs korrigieren. Robonino (Komlink) 14:21, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Einzelnachweise N'abend, Kollege. Zu den Einzelnachweisen: Du hast Recht, dass eine Angabe von Einzelnachweisen bei nur einer Quelle nicht verpflichtend ist. Aber das bedeutet ja nicht, dass du angegebene entfernen sollst. Ich benutze auch bei einer Quelle generell Einzelnachweise, weil es dann einfach ist, neue Informationen aus neuen Quellen nachzutragen. Irgendwann ist man nämlich bei vier Quellen angekommen, und dann weiß keiner mehr, welche Information denn nun aus welcher Quelle stammt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:00, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Verstanden, Corran. Ich werde es in Zukunft nicht mehr machen. Ich fande es halt nur recht unwarscheinlich, dass hierzu neue Quellen kommen, deshlab habe ich sie entfernt. Aber die Argumentation von dir und Dreist verstehe ich, also halte ich mich auch daran. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:08, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kekse Hi Roboninio, ich wollte dich loben für die Zeit, die du in den Artikel Hand der Gerechtigkeit investiert hast. An zweiter Stelle wollte ich mich für eine Überarbeitung melden, da ich den Artikel nur überflogen habe. Falls du schon jemand anderen beauftragt hast ist das kein Problem, denn ich bin auch nicht der allerbeste Rechtschreibe-Typ ;). Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 14:40, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Servus mein Lord, ::entschuldige meine verspätete Antwort, aber mein Internet hat gespinnt. Erstmal vielen Dank für den Keks, und zweitens, nein, ich habe noch keinen beauftragt, da ich mir den Artikel selbst noch einmal durchschaue und kontrolliere, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast. Doch ich würde mich freuen, wenn du danach noch einmal durchschauen tätest, dann hätte ich doppelte Garantie für eine gute Rechtschreibung. Wenn du dich des Artikels nach meiner Überarbeitung annehmen würdest, fände ich das echt gut. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:31, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Also mir macht es nichts aus wenn deine Antwort später kommt. Also werde ich den Artikel nochmal überprüfen. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:00, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sanyassan Hallo, der Artikel Sanyassan haben ich und Rc-3004 überarbeitet und nun steht er zu Wahl für Handwerklich gute Artikel. Wenn du mwillst kannst du dir den Artikel ja mal ansehen und sagen, ob er dir gefällt. Fals er das tut, kannst du dem Artikel ja Pluspunkte geben. Star Warser (Diskussion) 12:40, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Star Warser, :ich werde mir den Artikel gerne einmal anschauen, und ich denke, er hat gute Chancen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 12:44, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Keks :Oh, danke dir. Der Keks sieht richtig gut aus! Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 11:14, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Biker Advanced Recon Commando‎‎ Hi, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du beim Artikel Biker Advanced Recon Commando‎‎ dein UC vergessen hast, denn so kann man das nicht lassen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:33, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Wie, was, wo? Ich habs doch hingemacht...(entsetzter Ausdruck). So, jetzt hab ichs gemacht, ganz sicher! Solangsam zweifle ich echt an meinem Gedächtnis ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:39, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, kann ja mal passieren. xD. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:40, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wahl Hallo, der Artikel Sanyassan steht ja jetzt zu Wahl an, aber Lord Dreist meint, der Artikel währe noch zu schlecht. Könntest du, fallst du es willst, den Artikel eine Positive bewertung geben (natürlich nur, wenn er dir wirklich gefällt) Star Warser (Diskussion) 13:13, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Star Warser, :ich merke, wie wichtig dir die Wahl des Artikels ist. Aber du musst nicht Benutzer darum bitten, sich den Artikel anzusehen, Stimmen zu vergeben oder ähnliches. Das machen wir (bei aktiven Benutzern) meist von selbst. Die Entscheidung steht sowieso noch aus, also sind Stimmen jetzt noch nicht erlaubt. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich meine konstruktive Meinung darüber äußern, wenn ich Zeit finde, den Artikel auch noch mal durchgehen. Ich fürchte, du musst dich einfach noch gedulden und sehen, was Lord Dreist für Kritik angebracht hat. Wenn sie gerechtfertigt ist, versuche, den Fehler zu beheben, dann gibt es weniger zu bemängeln. Viel Glück weiterhin. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:21, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::In der Tat gibt es noch viel Mängel. Und wenn die meine Kritik nicht gefällt, dann bringt dir eine Aufstellung nichts, denn wenn der Artikel nicht den Regeln entspricht, kann auch niemand ein Pro geben und die Wahl wird scheitern. Solang der Artikel nicht "handwerklich Gut" ist, was er zur Zeit eben nicht ist, kann er auch nicht mit der Auszeichnung belohnt werden. Ich sehe in dem Artikel viel mehr Potential und hättest du dir die wichtigsten Quellen besorgt, hätte der Artikel mit angemessener Recherche ein ''lesenswert wenn nicht exzellent erreichen können. Ein paar Kriterien sind in dem Artikel erfüllt aber eben noch nicht alles. Wenn du das noch schaffst wird der Artikel - denke ich - "handwerklich Gut". Außerdem meine ich nicht, dass er zu schlecht ist, sondern dass du den Artikel nicht genug überarbeitet hast damit er den Regeln entspricht. '''Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 14:45, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Englische Teile Hallo Robonino5001, ich hab gerade bei meiner Bearbeitung gemerkt, das zum Beispiel "Publish" steht, wo eigentlich "Speichern" stehen sollte. Auch in der Letzte Änderung steht manchmal "last edit 3 seconds ago" oder so was. Und bei meiner Benutzerseite steht irgendwie manchmal "Diese Seite Kommentieren" statt einfach Diskussion wie vorher oder Contributes für Blog etc. Kannst du mir das erklären? Stricker (Truppenkom) 08:23, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo RC-4499, :das "Problem" habe ich auch. Leider kann ich dir nicht helfen, da musst du dich an einen Admin wenden. Frag am besten Corran oder Kerem. Die haben da mehr Ahnung als ich. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 08:31, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die Antwort. Dann wende ich mich mal an einen von ihnen. ::PS: Könntest du mich vielleicht "Stricker" nennen? Ich bin zwar ein Klon, will aber keine Nummer sein Datei:;-).gif. Schönes Wochenende Stricker (Truppenkom) 08:33, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Bitte schön. Ja, klar! Dann werde ich dich ab jetzt so ansprechen, Stricker ;). Auch dir noch ein schönes Wochenende Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 08:38, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das liegt an Wikia, das ist bei mir gerade auch so. Meines Wissens versuchen sie ihr Design etwas zu erneuern und dabei kommt es vor, dass z.B dasteht. 'Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 09:38, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::In Ordnung. Ich hatte mich schon ein wenig gewundert, warum die ganze Zeit irgendwelche englischen Angaben kommen. Danke Dreist. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 09:41, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Immer wieder gerne Datei:;-).gif. Grüße, Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 10:53, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Keks --Ralux (Diskussion) 11:52, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Dankeschön für Jek-14. Diesen Sith-Klon wollte ich schon immer mal futtern ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:08, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hand der Gerechtigkeit Hey sieh mal: Hand der Gerechtigkeit. Was fällt dir auf? Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 19:26, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :EXZELLENT!! Ich bin echt froh, dass es die Wahl bestanden hat. Danke dir übrigens für deine Stimme Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 19:32, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch ;). Kein Problem. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 20:16, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Battlefront 2 Der Artikel Battlefront 2 wurde überarbeitet. Gruß Gedin'la Tarim (Diskussion) 17:09, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Gendin, :Vielen Dank dafür, dass du das übernommen hast. Dann kann die NA ja entfernt werden ;). Gute Arbeit, weiter so! Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:15, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Danke . Du machst SUPER Arbeit . Gruß Gedin'la Tarim (Diskussion) 17:18, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) 2.500-Keks Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 12:30, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Viiielen Dank! Und dir an dieser Stelle Glückwunsch zu deinen 9.000 Edits! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:57, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Jedi Schatten Vielen Dank für die Verbesserung!;) Bei Fragen melde ich mich noch einmal.:)) Nochmals vielen Dank ARC-5555 Fives (Diskussion) 13:24, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Immer wieder gerne :). Ich stehe für Fragen und Antworten immer offen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:25, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Phinda vs. Phidna Hallo, nach dem Erstellen des Artikels Phidna stieß ich zufällig auf deine Phinda. Bei beiden handelt es sich offenbar um dieselbe Tierart, nur dass wir unterschiedliche Quellen benutzt haben. Ist dir da möglicherweise ein Fehler in der Schreibweise unterlaufen? Ich habe meine Schreibweise nochmal an der Quelle überprüft, sie ist richtig. Sollte deine auch richtig sein, dann müssten wir uns halt was einfallen lassen. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:35, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Flusswelt, :Tatsächlich, ich habe soeben noch einmal nachgeschaut und gemerkt, dass mir hierbei ein Buchtsbendreher passiert ist. Gut, dass dir das auffällt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:56, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) 300px bei Schlacht-Infoboxen Hi Roboninio, ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass die Infoboxen der Schlachten immer 300px breit sind. Ich wollte jetzt nicht so dreist sein un das selber ändern. Bild:;-).gif Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 12:45, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Nun, wenn dus gemacht hättest, hättest du deinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht Datei:;-).gif. Aber ich weiß, dass die größe so sein sollte, aber ich habs schon vorher gemerkt, dass das da passiert, deshalb habe ich es nicht gemacht. Jetzt hab ichs trotzdem mal geändert, damit du siehsts, was passiert :(. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:02, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bearbeitungskonflikt Hi Robo, wir haben ein Problem. Ich wollte soeben den Artikel B2-AA Luftangriffssuperkampfdroide (modifiziert) erstellen und hatte ihn schon fertig, aber du bist mir zuvorgekommen. Um meinen Bearbeitungen nicht zu verlieren und dein UC nicht zu zerstören, habe ich ihn hierhin erstellt Modifizierter B2-AA Luftangriffssuperkampfdroide. ICh habe ihn komplett fertig, aber leider hast du ja dein UC unter den Artikel gesetzt ;D. Ist das für mich ein Problem, wenn ich meinen Artikel in deinen verschiebe, da ich eigentlich nicht einsehe umsonst gearbeitet zu haben. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:58, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Das ist meine Schuld, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du dir das vorbehalten willst. Ich hab schon bei mir SLA gesetzt, und deine Arbeit ist super, die will ich nicht kaputt machen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:00, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Schon gelöscht. Sehr verständnisvoll von dir^^. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:01, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::PS: Ich wollte gerade diesen Disku-Beitrag schreiben, da bist du mir wieder zuvorgekommen. ^^ :::T'schuldige :). Bin halt gerne schnell mit ner Antwort da. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:04, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ist ja kein Problem ^^50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:46, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) KQ Hallo Robonino5001, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Familie Kunarazti. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel Kunarazti|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:49, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :So, habs ergänzt. Hab ich wohl im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:30, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hallo Robonino, ich habe gesehen, dass du Embo als Artikel des Monats aufgestellt hast. Diesen wählen wir jedoch gemeinsam auf der BV einfach aus dem Grund, dass wir mehr exzellente Artikel als Monate haben Datei:;-).gif... Frohe Ostern! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:15, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :In Ordnung, das wusste ich nicht, da die Regel hierzu auf der dazugehörigen Seite noch nicht geändert wurde. Wäre geschickt, wenn man das noch machen täte :). Aber danke, dass du mich darauf hingewießen hast. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:46, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hallo, ich bin neu hier und wollte wissen, was man in diesem Wiki alles beachten muss. Vielleicht kann ein so großer User wie du mir sgaen, wie es hier so läuft MfG Endorman (Diskussion) 16:02, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hey, ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mich freut, dass du dies frägst! :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:29, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Du wirst die Antwort auf deiner Diskussionsseite finden, wenn du es nicht schon hast. Übrigens, echt klasse, dass du schon die Signatur benutzt! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:32, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! KQ Hallo Robonino5001, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Riston. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:20, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kekse :Vielen Dank, Skyguy. Ich hoffe, es werden weitere folgen Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:31, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Nochmal danke, auch wenn ich nicht ganz weiß, was du meinst Datei:;-).gif. gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:39, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sith'ari Prophezeihung.JPG Moin, kannst du bitte bei dem Bild Sith'ari Prophezeihung.JPG eine Kategorie hinzufügen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das kategorisieren soll... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:11, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, :ich hab die Datei für Dreist hochgeladen, aber ich guck mal, ob ich was passendes find. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:39, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ersteller-Kekse Lieber Robonino, danke, dass du den Artikel Premierminister erstellt hast. Ich sehe schon, du hast dich von meinem neuen Portal inspirieren lassen, den Artikel zu verfassen. Das finde ich ausgezeichnet und die Portale scheinen ihren Sinn zu erfüllen, angefangen bei dir. Dafür gibts von mir heute mal Kekse. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:48, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Meine Güte, drei Kese innerhalb von zwei Tagen! Was hab ich denn verbrochen? Datei:;-).gif Ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich beschweren wollte :). Aber vielen Dank für den Keks, und ja, dein Portal hat mich tatsächlich dazu inspiriert. Es freut mich, wenn ich mit dem Artikel was beitragen konnnte. Viele Grüße, Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:53, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wicket Hallo, ich wollte nur nochmal wissen, welche Teile von dem Artikel Wicket du genau ausarbeiten möchtest, und wann du das tust :D MfG Endorman Endorman (Diskussion) 10:14, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hi :da ich keine der Ewoks-Serien habe, beschränke ich mich auf Episode 6, also die Schlacht von Endor. Des weiteren werde ich mich um Grammatik kümmern, sofern nötig, und eventuell noch den Abschnitt Eigenschaften. Da ich gerade auch noch weitere Artikel in Arbeit habe, kann ich nicht so viel machen und nicht abschätzen, wann ich meine Arbeit beenden kann. Aber ich denke, bis nächste Woche werde ich mich wieder zurückziehen können. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:19, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) hi, wollte nur wissen, ob du jetzt zeit hättest kurz bei dem artikel Wicket vorbeizuschauen :D und vielleicht etwas verbesserst :D Endorman (Diskussion) 11:41, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Endorman, :ich werde nachher mal vorbeischauen und daran arbeiten, aber ich würde dich um eines bitten: Keine Sorge, ich vergesse den Artikel nicht, aber ich muss mir meine Zeit selber einteilen dürfen. Ich werde versuchen, öfters mal drüberzugucken, aber ich bekomm es eben nicht immer hin. Ich würde mich über dein Verständnis freuen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:48, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag Hallo, offensichtlich hast du diesen Vorschlag falsch aufgefasst - ein Pro würde bedeuten, du bist dafür, dass die neuen Regeln auch bei LSW und EXZ eingeführt werden. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, warst du bei der BV aber eher dagegen... Ich hab jetzt mal die Überschrift deutlicher gemacht und würde dich bitten noch einmal drüberzuschauen, ob alles mit deine Stimme passt. Schönen (Feier-)Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:26, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hi Ben, :Danke für die Info. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. :PS: Wünsch ich dir auch. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:53, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hallo, ich wollte nur wissen warum neuerdings unter den Bildern steht aus werlchem Jahr sie sind und wer sie hinzugefügt hatte. Gibts da ein neues System ? Endorman (Diskussion) 12:53, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hi Endorman, :Tja, da hat sich Wikia mal wieder was neues einfallen lassen. Es passiert immer mal wieder, dass sich Dinge im Format der JP ändern, da wir mit Wikia zusammenhängen und die alles einrichten, was das Format von grundlegenden Sachen betrifft, da haben nicht mal die Admins einen Einfluss drauf. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:58, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) Fehlerhafte Portalseite Moin, mir ist beim Durchgehen der Wartungslisten die Seite Portal:Jedi-Orden/Autorenportal aufgefallen. Die ist fehlerhaft! Kannst du dich bitte darum kümmern, dass die Seite korrigiert wird? So kann sie nicht stehenbleiben! Danke! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:31, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Also ich hab mal das, was mir aufgefallen ist, korrigiert, aber ich denke, das war nicht das, was du meintest. Könntest du "fehlerhaft" nochmal genauer definieren? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 06:02, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Die Seite bewirkt, dass alle anderen Elemente Seitendarstellung verschoben oder anderweitig falsch dargestellt werden. Zumindest bei mir. Außerdem ist die Seite nicht kategorisiert. Zumindest taucht sie in der Kategorei für nicht kategorisierte Seiten auf.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:51, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Also das mit der Verschiebung der Elemente ist seltsamerweise bei allen Autorenportalen, bei den normalen Portalen jedoch nicht. Ich hab mich auch schon darüber gewundert, hab aber den Fehler dafür noch nicht entdeckt. Und Kategorien hat es. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:58, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo, ich wollte gerne bei dem Artikel Chirpas Stamm bei "Viele weitere" die Kategorieseite chirpas Stamm verlinken, könntest du das machen, ich weis net wie das geht D: Endorman (Diskussion) 11:35, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Habes doch geschafft. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Endorman (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11:38, 8. Mai 2014) ::Sehr gut! Ich hab es jetzt noch in der Infobox ergänzt. Du machst wirklich gute Arbeit hier. Weiter so! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:29, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Schreckenssoldat Hallo Akt'tar, Ich wollte auf deinen Eintrag auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten, den über http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Datei:Schreckenssoldat.jpg%7CSchreckenssoldat.jpg. Es ist ein Bild, dass ich selbst aufgenommen habe, und zwar im Videospiel ,,Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2,,. Ich weiß leider nicht, welcher Art von Quellen ich dieses zuordnen soll. Ich hoffe du kannst mir da weiterhelfen. (mit Quellen bei Bildern hatte ich schon immer meine Probleme :) ) DarthLebra (Diskussion) 15:55, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hey Lebra, :ich hab jetzt mal die Quelle ergänzt. Wenn du etwas abfotografierst, dann nimmst du ganz normal den Film, das Spiel etc., in diesem Fall The Force Unleashed II. Gegebenenfalls, wenn die Qualität etwas schlechter ist, machst du dahinter in Klammern noch einen kleinen Notiz wie beispielsweise "Screenshot" o.ä. Dann können die anderen erkennen, dass es kein reguläres Bild ist. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:25, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Hallo, Akttar, ich hätte eine Frage an dich, nähmlich, welche dinge muss man beachten, wenn ein Artikel Lesensewert oder Handewerklich gut werden soll. Und ob ich es mit meinen eher wenigen Edits übrhaupt schaffen kann, das der Artikel Wicket vielleicht ausgezeichnet wird. Endorman (Diskussion) 10:19, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hi Endorman, :die Dinge, die du beachten musst, findest du auf der jeweiligen Seite für die Auszeichnungen, hier für die handwerklich guten, hier für die lesenswerten. Und es ist keine Frage der Edits, sondern eine Frage der Mühe, die man in einen Artikel hineinsteckt. Und es hängt ja nicht nur an einem einzigen, sondern es gibt viele Benutzer, die sich an einem Artikel zusammentun, um ihm die bestmöglichste Qualität zu verleihen, da ist der Artikel Wicket fast das beste Beispiel. Und ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass Wicket eine Auszeichnung bekommt. Wenn man ihn noch etwas erweitert, dann könnte er vielleicht sogar zu einem Exzellenten Artikel werden. Lies dir einfach mal die Kriterien ganz oben für die verschiedenen Auszeichnungen durch, aber mit noch etwas Investition wird der Artikel sicher ausgezeichnet. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:29, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) HgA Hallo, ich wollte nur sagen das ich einen meiner Artikel, den ich in kurzer Zeit recht gut hingekriegt habe, und der mir auch sehr gut gefällt zu Wahl für nen HgA vorgeschlagen. Der Artikel heißt einfach nur Unidentifizierter Ewok, aber, ich find den Artikel geil :D Vielleicht kannst du mir mal sagen wie du ihn findest und so Endorman (Diskussion) 10:55, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hi Endorman, :ich sehe schon, du hast dir bei dem Artikel wirklich Mühe gegeben. Die Form ist schön, es wurden Einzelnachweise eingefügt (wobei bei einer Quele das nicht so wichtig wäre) und auch der Ausdruck ist gut. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich persönlich einen solchen Artikel nicht als überdurchschnittlich bezeichnen würde. Würde ich jetzt etwas anderes sagen, wäre das leider gelogen. Mag sein, dass ich das jetzt ein wenigig eng sehe, aber dafür gibt es ja noch andere Benutzer, vielleicht sind sie anderer Meinung als ich. Es gibt so viele Artikel, die ungefähr das Format dieses Artikels haben, die alle nicht ausgezeichnet sind, da es auch wenige andere Artikel gibt, die sich von allem anderen deutlich abheben. Das ist meine Meinung dazu, tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dich damit enttäuscht habe. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:14, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) Copyright erlaubnis Hi Akt'tar, ich bin recht neu hier und wollte gerade mal meine Seite ein wenig modifizieren. Dabei habe ich mich besonders von Deiner Seite inspirieren lassen. Aufbau etc. gefällt mir sehr gut und wollte um Erlaubnis bitten, die Codes entführen zu dürfen. Dank im Voraus (Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 14:10, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC)) :Servus Jedi Equester, :Erlaubnis hiermit erteilt. Sofern du die Links und Beschreibungen auf deine Seite angelichst, ist das kein Problem. Viel Spaß noch hier in der Jedipedia! Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich und andere Benutzer wenden. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:13, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Perfekt :). Ich danke Dir. Links werden selbstversändlich angeglichen und bei Fragen komme ich auf Dich zurück. (Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 14:16, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC)) Keks :Vielen Dank! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:39, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Schreckenssoldat.png Moin, kategorisiere bitte das Bild Schreckenssoldat.png! Außerdem bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, ob die Quelle, die du dort angegeben hast, den offiziellen Quellen entspricht! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:59, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hi Hunter, :diese Antwort gilt für beide Bilder. Zu den Kategorien: Die hab ich nicht vergessen, sondern es ist mir schlicht und einfach nicht möglich, sie einzufügen. Wenn du es selbst probierst, wirst du es selbst merken. Ich hatte Corran bereits im Chat danach gefragt und er meinte, das wäre ein Wikia-Fehler und er wollte sie anschreiben. Bisher hat sich da aber noch nichts getan. Was die Quelle anbelangt, so kann ich nur sagen, dass das Bild und der geschriebene Abschnitt dazu exakt das aus der Datenbank aus TFU II ist. Theoretisch hätte ich diese Quelle auch angeben können, doch dass wäre dann ja nicht das richtige. Von daher, dass Bild ist sehr wohl offiziell, weshalb ich die Quelle nur als Übergang dazu sehe. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:09, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm... also die Quelle kann da so nicht stehen bleiben, da sie (jetzt) vom Wikia-Spamfilter geblockt wird. Das liegt an der „. de. tl“ Domain (sogar das Speichern dieses Diskussionbeitrags wurde zuerst verhindert), die in der URL angegeben ist. Mich wundert, dass du die überhaupt eintragen konntest. Und wahrscheinlich wird eine Kat-Eintragung auch genau deswegen verhindert. Wenn die Dinger aus TFU II stammen, wenn auch nur indirekt, da sie ja, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, es nicht ins Spiel geschafft haben, dann sollte da auch TFU II stehen und nicht eine Fanseite. Denn das genau ist die Seite, die du dort angegeben hast. Die Wook hat da das Begeleitbuch aus der Collector's Edition als Quelle genommen, was für mich immer noch TFU II ist. Es sei denn es gibt einen direkten Link zu dieser Datenbank, was auch immer das sein mag. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:04, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Die Datenbank ist so n zusatzteil von dem Spiel, wo Orte, Personen und Fahrzeuge, die im Spiel vorkommen, erklärt werden. Da sind auch die Bilder drin. Ich werd die jetzt einfach mal ersetzten, dann müsste alles wieder klappen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:27, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::So, ich habs bereinigt. Bild ist mit richtiger Quelle und Kats ersetzt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:30, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Bild:Good work.gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:42, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) FlammenKriegsdroide.png Moin! kategorisiere bitte das Bild FlammenKriegsdroide.png! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:04, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Scouts Hallo, ich wollte mal wissen, wenn du weist, in welcher Schlacht die Scouttruppen noch zu einsatz kahmen, dan schreib es doch hin ? Endorman (Diskussion) 11:40, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ich weiß, dass sie in anderen Schlachten vorkommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass ich wüsste, in welchen. Wohl gemerkt sind es mehrere. Ich habe zwar die ein oder andere Quelle, in der sie vorkommen, jedoch sind das bei weitem nicht alle, weshalb die UV-Vorlage wohl gerechtfertigt ist. Und der Grund, warum ich mein Wissen nicht hinschreibe, ist einfach der, dass ich gerade weder Zeit noch Lust habe, mich diesem Artikel zu befassen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:49, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Carosi Irgendwie gibt es den artikel carosi system 2 mal. Was ist da los ? Endorman (Diskussion) 14:02, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Scheint, als hättest du die Antwort schon wo anders bekommen :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:07, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Claus Hi, Akktar, ich wollte nur sagen, das bei dem Artikel Familie Claus irgendwas seltsam ist. Der Stammbaum ist unter den quellen, was irgendwie ziemlich ....... Aussiet. Was ist das und wie können ich oder du das beheben Endorman (Diskussion) 09:20, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hi Endorman, :Ich hab das mal korrigiert, das lag daran, dass du beim Stammbaum das am Schluss vergessen, dass hat das verschoben :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:24, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) PROXY Du hast gerade Proxy bearbeitet und Rebellen Allianze verlinkt,aber bevor es verlinkt wurde war es schwarz und von mir geschrieben.Hast du jetzt das von mir geklaut oder hast du mein geschriebenes einfach nur gebläut (Verlinkt)?Sithzerstörer (Diskussion) 09:56, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich bitte dich, diese Frage kann man sich wirklich sparen. Wie u.a. Advieser dir schon mehrfach mitgeteilt hat, vergisst du bei jeder deiner Bearbeitungen den Link, was ich jetzt nachgetragen habe. Und was deine Aussage betrifft, ich hätte von dir geklaut, kann man das einfach nur als frech bezeichnen. Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:59, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Tut mir Leid,ich bin erst seit gestern hier.Jetzt weiss ich bescheit. Und wenn du auf 138 NSY klckst dann steht da Neuer Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg genau wie auf Jedipedia.NET 'was hat das zu bedeuten? (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sithzerstörer (Diskussion | Beiträge) 10:25, 8. Jun. 2014) :::Nun, erstmal, die Jahreszahl 138 NSY wurde von dir geändert, damit der Link von Neuer Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg auf Imperialer Bürgerkrieg geändert wurde. Wenn du sowas machst, dann ändere bitte den kompletten Link und nicht nur eine Weiterleitung. Zweitens, der Imperiale Bürgerkrieg und der Neue Galaktische Bürgerkrieg sind auf der .net als ein und das selbe Ergebnis beschrieben. Das kann ich zwar nicht bestätigen, da ich mit dieser Epoche nicht vertraut bin, aber noch einmal: Du kannst nicht einfach sagen, "das steht da auf der .net, also muss es richtig sein". So funktioniert das einfach nicht. Du kannst dich gerne bei der .net anmelden und da mal nachfragen, und wenn dir soviel daran liegt, dass hier all das stehen muss wie bei der .net, dann kannst du ja dort mitarbeiten. Ansonsten kann ich dir dazu nicht mehr sagen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:04, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Infoboxvorlage Hi, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dich mit dem Erstellen von Infoboxvorlagen auskennst. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 10:47, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Ahsoka, :Joa, ich denke, dass ich damit ganz gut zurecht komme. Zwei habe ich ja schon eigens erstellt. Womit kann ich dir helfen? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:15, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Cool, danke. Bei dem Wiki http://de.anne-shirley.wikia.com/wiki/Anne_Shirley_Wiki brauche ich eine Infoboxvorlage für Charaktere (also mit Bild, Geburtsdatum, Geburtsort, Geburtsname, Sterbedatum, Sterbeort, Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Beruf, Familie) und dann noch für reale Personen (Bild, Geburtsdatum, Geburtsort, Sterbedatum, Sterbeort, Beruf, Familie, Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe). Vielen Dank schon mal im Voraus. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 13:51, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Familie Skywalker Vestara war aber Bens Frau! GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 19:20, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Quelle? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:21, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Klone Bei der Timira City hab ich mich geirrt, aber es wurden doch alle Klone bis auf 2 Starkiller und der Dunkle Schüler vernichtet. Weil das Ziel der Rebellen war die Zerstörung der Klonbottiche und die Vernichtung der Klone. Rahm Kothas Worte aus dem Spiel. GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 09:18, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Das Ziel war es, den Planeten einzunehmen, von der Vernichtung der Klone ist nie die Rede. Und selbst wenn, dann ist das sich vornehmen immer noch ein Unterschied zwischen es tatsächlich machen. Und ich finde es schade, um genau zu sein bedauerlich, dass du nicht zu verstehen scheinst, dass dieses Wiki auf dem Prinzip basiert "Wenn wir etwas nicht mit einer konkreten Quelle belegen können, dann schreiben wir es auch nicht hin"! Und für deine Vermutung gibt es keinen Beweis, und ich habe keine Lust mehr, mir das bei jedem deiner Bearbeitungen ansehen zu müssen. Akt'tar (Komlink) :::Aber Rahm Kotha hat gesagt das sie die Klonbottiche zerstören also muss man wenigstens bei dem Ergebnis hinschreiben das die Klonbottiche zerstöt wurden und das die meisten Klone vernichtet wurden GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 09:27, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::Nein, eben nicht, weil es nicht belegt ist. Sagt er, alle Klone sind getötet oder alle Tanks zerstört? Nein, tut er nicht, also ist es nicht bewießen und wird so auch nicht in Artikel geschrieben. Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:37, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kleine Frage Hey, ich wollte nur mal in Erfahrung bringen, ob es mit dem FONT-Tag ein Problem gib, da du alles so geändert hast. Wäre schön, wenn du mir eine Antwort auf meiner Disku hinterlassen könntest, damit ich die Nachricht mit Sicherheit sehe, da ich, wie es auf meiner Nutzerseite steht, nicht aktiv bin. Viele liebe Grüße, Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:54, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Keks :Vielen Dank *mampf*. Das gibt ein gutes Frühstück Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 05:46, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Keks --Ralux (Diskussion) 13:19, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Anbei gleich noch ein Lob zurück, dass du meine Artikel überarbeitet hast und auch dafür, dass du selbst so viele Fehler verbesserst. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:09, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ror Hallo, Akt'tar, ich wollte Dich fragen, ob Du bei dem Artikel Ror ein Bild einfügen könntest, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich das bewerkstelligen soll.Benutzer:Anugan Gruß Anugan (Diskussion) 16:21, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Jup, kann ich machen Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:23, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, danke. Gruß Anugan (Diskussion) 16:25, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::So, ist erledigt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:27, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Quiz DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:17, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Dankeschöön. Ich verbeuge mich vor einem würdigen Sieger :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:22, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke fürs Kommentieren Also, ich glaube, denn Teil mit dem Profil hab ich erst mal geschafft. Trotz allem habe ich da leider noch ein paar Fragen: *1. Welche Bearbeitungen waren denn jetzt überhaupt Sinnvoll, und welche (neben den Aufgezählten) stören denn noch? (würde mir bei der Verbesserung helfen) *2. Kann ich auch Artikel selbst Bearbeiten (verändern oder umschreiben) ohne den eigentlichen Verfasser fragen zu müssen? und *3. Passt die Signatur jetzt? MFG Timms-Republik 20:15, 28. August 2014--Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:17, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Erst einmal danke, dass du dir den Kommentar zu Herzen genommen hast. Also, ich antworte jetzt mal einzeln: :1. Der Großteil deiner Bearbeitungen war durchaus sinnvoll, also deine Kommentare auf den Diskussionsseiten. Nur Dinge wie das hier ist nicht unbedingt nötig. Wie man an dem Zeitstempel bei der Signatur erkennen kann, ist der Beitrag von 2011, und da sich die Beanstandung sowieso schon erledigt hat, kann man auf eine Antwort verzichten. So etwas mein ich. Ansonsten weiß ich deine Beiträge zu schätzen. :2. Natürlich kannst du Artikel ohne Nachfragen bearbeiten, dafür sind wir Autoren ja da, um die Artikel weiterzubringen Datei:;-).gif. Bei Fehlern gibt es ja auch die anderen, die sie verbessern können, aber wenn du etwas findest, was laut der Offiziellen Quellen stimmt, kannst du es natürlich auch selbst verbessern oder ergänzen. :3. Ja, die Signatur passt, zumindest der hintere Teil, also Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:17, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC). Wenn du das davor noch rausstreichst, dann ist das perfekt :). :Viel Spaß noch hier und ich hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Komm gerne auf mich zu, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt. Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:37, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antworten und ich denke die Zusammenarbeit hier wird noch richtig gut werden. ::Meine letze Frage (reine Formalität): ::*In dem Fall 2 (ändern eines Artikels), könnte man bei einem Artikel auch versuchen, diesen durch das Ergänzen/Einfügen von Abschnitten, wie Ausrüstung/Einsätze/Aussehen/Beziehungen... z. Bsp. bei Klonen, zu verbessern ? (Bei Artikel Mixer erforderlich) ::Ebenfalls auch noch einen schönen Abend.(: ::Und jetzt richtig: MFG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:57, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Du kannst es nicht nur versuchen, sondern einfach machen ;). Um eine Vorstellung zu bekommen, wie es vom Format her am besten ist, auch mit Links und Quellen etc., kannst du dir andere Artikel anschauen, das ist einfacher, als sich durch die ganzen Hilfeseiten durchzulesen, zumindest für mich. Und ja, jetzt ist die Unterschrift perfekt! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:04, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gratulation zum 33.333ten :Dankeschööön. Darauf hab ich jetzt schon lange hingearbeitet Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:27, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich weiß Datei:;-).gif Mindestens seit dem 33.000ten... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:33, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Keks :Vielen Dank, Vielen Dank und sehr gerne Datei:;-).gif. Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:10, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Auch euch beiden herzlichen Dank! Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:32, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Rancor Battalion Ich habe den Artikel zwar nicht geschrieben, aber man sollte im HdK-Teil noch aufführen, dass Die ARF-Trooper bei Blitz eine Rancor-Klaue auf ihrem Helm haben, wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe. Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:17, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn das so wäre, ist zwar die Zugehörigkeit nicht bewießen, aber wenigstens angedeutet. Gut, dass dir das auffällt, Jony. Ich hatte deine Änderung übrigens nur überschrieben, weil ich die ganze Arbeit nicht nochmal machen wollte. Ich schau mir die Folge gleich mal an und werde es, wenns so ist, in den HdK schreiben. Danke für den Hinweis! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:20, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :: Es sieht zumindest aus wie ne Rancor Klaue, leider leide ich an einer Seeschwäche, mein Bruder sagt auch grad es wäre keine also muss nicht stimmen, ohne Garantie :-) Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:32, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :: Achso noch eine Ergänzung: Im Sammelkarten Spiel von TCW wird Colt als Klon-Kommandant Colt ausgewiesen, zudem sagt Brick er seie ein Kommandant, also die Info das er das Rancor Battailon kommandiert als Commander ist wohl gar nicht so falsch.... Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:35, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Die Annahme ist ja auch nicht abwegig, aber das Problem wie bei vielem: Es ist nicht bewießen. Kann auch sein, dass das Batallion von einem Jedi kommandiert wird und Colt nur eine untergeordnete Rolle zugespielt wird. Das ist zwar wegen der Tatsache, dass er Kommandant und ARC ist sowie alleinagierend auf eine Mission nach Kamino kommt, ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, aber trotzdem leider nur eine Annahme. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:39, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Der Logik nach war Colt auf dem Planeten um die Abschlusstests der Klone zu überwachen (auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass die für so was nen ARC abkommandieren und deshalb ist er allein dort, also das denke ich sollte so stimmen, denn nehmen wir an der Angriff auf Kamino war kurz nach der Zerstörung der Rishi-Basis und das wiederum war der erste Einsatz der Domino-Einheit, welche kurz vorher von ihm geprüft wurde, so war er möglicherweise immer noch da und ja das ist Spekulation aber die logischste Erklärung, verzeihe bitte die katastrophale Rechtschreibung :-) Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:44, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Leider fehlt das eine Detail, das die Annahme bestätigt. Was die Rancor-Klaue angeht, so könnte man es mit sehr viel Fantasie dafür halten, aber wirklich nur mit sehr viel ;). Ich glaube, das muss man dann doch erst mal weglassen. :::::PS: Kein Problem mit der Rechtschreibung Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:51, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wahlen Hallo Akt'tar, wie dir eigentlich bewusst sein müsste, bist du vor einigen Tagen zum Admin gewählt worden. Sicherlich ist das für jeden anfangs eine große Umstellung, da man nun ein wenig mehr Verantwortung besitzt, aber ich denke du solltest dich jetzt langsam in deinen neuen Posten eingefunden haben. Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass Admins bei Artikelwahlen immer mit 4 Punkten der jeweiligen Stimmenabgabe abstimmen müssen. Die Punktezahl als Höhergestellter (Ritter oder Meister) ist nicht variabel, weswegen ich dich bitte absofort 4 Punkte zu vergeben, wie es sich für einen Admin gehört. Danke. LG '''Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 14:01, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Solo, :oh, das habe ich großzügig verdrängt. Vielen Dank für die Erinnerung, ich hoffe, ich werde in Zukunft dran denken, das jetzt anderst zu machen. Trotzdem musst du keinen so vorwurfsvollen Ton anschlagen, ich bin mit der Punktevergabe durchaus vertraut, ich habe es bisher lediglich vergessen. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht absichtlich, und ich denke, das weißt du auch. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:10, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie du bereits von anderen Diskussionen oder im Chat ist das meine übliche Ausdrucksweise, die ich gerne mal etwas ausfühlich kundtue. Der vorwurfsvolle Ton war berechtigt, da das auch ein Vorwurf war und dieser Ton dann wohl auch dazugehört. Danke für das Nachholen der Punktezahl. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 14:56, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich würde es eher einen Hinweis denn einen Vorwurf nennen, da ich nichts gravierend Falsches gemacht habe. Und ja, ich kenne deine Ausdrucksweise inzwischen schon, dennoch heißt das nicht, dass ich diesen gutheiße. Denn wo kein Grund zu einem weniger freundlichen Ton ist, muss man ihn auch nicht zwangsweise anwenden. Aber gut, das soll keine Belehrung sein, sondern meine Meinung dazu. Wünsche noch ein schönes Restwochenende. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:04, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Sperrung Guten Abend Akt'tar, ich habe da mal eine Frage an dich. Weißt du, welcher Administrator bei dem Artikel CC-2224 eine Sperre verhängt hat? Ich würde mich eigentlich gerne etwas um den Artikel kümmern und ihn verbessern, doch aufgrund der Sperre weiß ich nicht, ob ich das auch ohne irgendwelche Konsequenzen darf. Ich möchte auch ebenfalls nicht, das wieder alles entfernt wird. Ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar für eine Antwort auf mein Problem. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:57, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Timms-Republik, :ich antworte mal an Akt'tars Stelle Datei:;-).gif Der Artikel wurde bereits 2011 gesperrt, da Cody einfach eine prominente Persönlichkeit ist und der Artikel sehr oft besucht wird. Daher kommt meiner Meinung nach eine Entsperrung auch nicht in Frage. Mein Vorschlag an dich: arbeite weiterhin fleißig in der Jedipedia mit, sodass du in naher Zukunft genügend Bearbeitungen hast, um den Artikel ändern zu können. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:11, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Mir wird aber angezeigt, dass diese Seite nur für unangemeldete Nutzer gesperrt wurde. Hast du vielleicht vergessen, dich einzuloggen? Denn wenn du eingeloggt bist, solltest du den Artikel problemlos bearbeiten können. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:53, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo zusammen, :::entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber ich habe gerade mit einer Grippe zu kämpfen und konnte daher nicht so schnell reagieren. Erst einmal zu der Sperre selbst. Cody und etliche weitere Artikel, wie Obi-Wan, Anakin etc. sind so zimelich die bekanntesten, werden daher oft besucht und auch oft bearbeitet. Allerdings kommt es auch bei vielen solcher Bearbeitungen vor, dass sie nicht erwünscht sind, weshalb der inzwischen hier nicht mehr aktive Andro den Seitenschutz verhängt hat, um noch nicht registrierte Benutzer daran zu hinern, solche Bearbeitungen zu tätigen. Da sich das wohl nicht unbedingt ändern wird, finde auch ich nicht, dass man die Sperre aufheben sollte. Zu Corran: Registriert hat nicht genau die gleiche Bedeutung wie angemeldet. Laut dem Sperrlogbuch hat Andro den Artikel für nicht registrierte und neu angemeldete Benutzer gesperrt, heißt, Benutzer unter 50 Edits und nicht im Wikia-Verzeichnis registrierte Benutzer werden an der Bearbeitung gehindert. Da du, Timm, aber keiner der beiden Gruppen angehörst, sollte deiner Bearbeitung eigentlich nichts im Wege stehen. Das die Warnung über diesen Seitenschutz kommt, ist normal, aber es wird keine Probleme bei einer Bearbeitung geben. :::Ich hoffe, das war hilfreich Datei:;-).gif :::Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:49, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::: Hallo Akt'tar, :::: der Seitenschutz erfolgte zu einem Zeitpunkt, als noch unregistrierte Benutzer (anonyme IPs) Artikel bearbeiten konnten. Das ist aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr möglich, daher sollte dieser Seitenschutz meines Erachtens aufgehoben werden. Nicht registrierte Benutzer können sowieso keine Artikel bearbeiten, und sind daher auch ohne Seitenschutz bereits daran gehindert, unerwünschte Bearbeitungen zu tätigen. :::: Gute Besserung, Ralux (Diskussion) 09:56, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Stimmt, hatte ganz vergessen, dass diese Möglichkeit aufgehoben wurde. Trotzdem würde ich den Seitenschutz lassen, da die 50-Edit-Grenze recht sinnvoll ist, um festzustellen, ob der Benutzer vertrauenswürdig ist oder nicht. Durch den Seitenschutz wird nervender Spam oder Vandalismus verhindert, was uns eine Menge Arbeit im Nachhinein spart. :::::PS: Danke :). :::::Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:25, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Weißt Du noch, als der Spam-Filter beim Wort "Chefadministrator" ansprang? Der Spam-Filter sollte natürlich nervenden Spam verhindern, hatte aber auch für einige Irritationen gesorgt, weil das Wort einfach im Spam-Filter drin gelassen worden war. Und auch hier scheint es gewisse Irritationen zu geben, sonst hätten wir diese Diskussion nicht. Du hängst offenbar dem Irrglauben an, der unbeschränkte Seitenschutz sei die Lösung für alle Probleme. Ich bin der Ansicht, es sollte bei Vandalismus/Spam überhaupt keinen unbeschränkten Seitenschutz mehr geben, sondern maximal auf ein Jahr limitiert. Wenn ein unbeschränkter Seitenschutz für einen besonders gefährdeten Artikel tatsächlich notwendig sein sollte, dann müsste das im Detail begründet werden. Freundliche Grüße, Ralux (Diskussion) 11:10, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC)Anm.: Gegenstandslos (siehe unten). Ralux (Diskussion) 08:28, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zunächst einmal hänge ich überhaubt keinem Irrglauben an, denn ich habe nie behauptet, dass das alle Probleme lösen würde. Ich sage nur, dass es nützlich ist, bei solch prominenten Artikeln einen Seitenschutz, der sich, bitte merken, nur bis 50 Edits auswirkt. Außerdem ist das mit dem Spamschutz-Filter was anderes, denn hier gab es wirklich ein technisches Problem und kein Missverständnis. Timms Frage wurde beantwortet, und daher ist alles weitere zu dem Thema eigentlich gegessen. Wenn du meinst, dass die Sperrung nicht nötig ist, dann würde ich dich bitten, dies bei den Vorschlägen einzureichen. Damit ziehe ich hier den Schlussstrich. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:25, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::@Akt'tar: Deiner Bitte kann ich leider nicht nachkommen, da bei meinen Recherchen dazu herausgekommen ist, dass es sich nicht wie von Dir mehrfach behauptet um 50 Edits handelt, sondern um lediglich 10 Edits in vier Tagen. Ich bitte um Verständnis, dass ich wegen läppischen 10 Edits keinen Vorschlag einreichen werde. Mein voriger Diskussionbeitrag ist ebenfalls zur Gänze hinfällig, was ich entsprechend markiert habe. Ralux (Diskussion) 08:28, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ich danke euch auf jeden Fall für die Antwort.;) Ich werde dann denn Artikel bald unter "Bearbeitung" setzen und ihn verbessern. :Ich wünsche eine gute Besserung an Akt'tar und einen schönen Gruß an die anderen. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:05, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Austragung aus diversen Seiten Guten Tag Kollege. Wie du weißt, hatte ich vor zurückzutreten, vorerst. Nun, da ich vergessen habe mich aus Seiten wie JP:A auszutragen, möchte ich dich bitten dies für mich zu erledigen. Vielen Dank und möge die Macht mit dir sein. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 14:54, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Dreist, :ja, leider weiß ich das, und es fällt mir wirklich schwer, dich auszutragen. Du warst immer da, wenns geklemmt hat, und solange du weg bist, wird der JP ein großes Stück fehlen. Aber ich werde deinen Auftrag gleich ausführen, und sehe jetzt schon deiner hoffentlich baldigen Rückkehr entgegen. Viele Grüße Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:06, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Cody-Keks :Ich danke dir! Ich stehe dir gerne zur Seite Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:59, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ära Hi, sry, aber wer ist denn für die Ära-Symbole verantwortlich? Ich schreib dir, da du das sicher weiterzuleiten weißt. Die sind grad überall im Text zu finden: Broken-Horn oder Bail Prestor Organa um mal zwei Beispiele zu nennen. Grüße Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 12:21, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo, Advieser versucht gerade, die Probleme, die bei den Ären entstanden sind, aus der Welt zu schaffen. Der jetzige Zustand ist sicher nur vorübergehend (bis ein besserer Code gefunden wurde). Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:45, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ah hatte es mir fast gedacht. Nur hatte grad mit nem Kumpel was angeschaut und das ist ins Auge gestochen :P. Wollts erwähnt haben^^. Danke Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 12:54, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Hat sich dann ja schon ohne mich geklärt ;). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:27, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Akt'tar! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:08, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams :Wie schon gesagt, ich kann leider aufgrund schulischer Aktivitäten nicht teilnehmen, werde mich aber auf dem Laufenden halten und mich dannach umgehend über den neusten Stand informieren. Ich bitte hier noch einmal: Bitte überstürzt nichts! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:51, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kein NA bei fehlenden Einzelnachweisen? Moin, seit wann gibt es denn diese Entscheidung? Das hab ich nicht mitbekommen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:25, 5. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Moin Hunter. Es kann sein, das dies deine inaktivere Zeit war, aber aufgrund der Zwistigkeiten um die Abwahl dieses Artikels, den ich mit einer NA wegen fehlenden EZWs versehen wollte, dies aber den anderen nicht gefiel und er damit von Dreist zur Abwahl gestellt wurde, was aber auch wieder auf Unwillen stieß, da dieser eine Punkt damals noch nicht so wichtig war und man die Regeln von heute nicht auf Wahlen von früher beziehen sollte, entschieden wir, dass fehlende EZWs nicht zu einer NA führen sollen. Ich finds zwar auch ein bisschen doof, aber so hat die Mehrheit entschieden. Vor allem bei ausgezeichneten Artikeln stört es mich. Aber, das muss ich noch dazu sagen, in deinem Falle würde ich die NA auch so nicht machen, da der Artikel jetzt nichts besonderes ist. Würde man jeden Artikel, der mehrere Quellen und kein/kaum EZWs haben, dann wären bald ein Drittel all unserer Artikel betroffen. Ich hoffe ich konnte es dir halbwegs erklären, ansonsten kannst du dir die Diskussion:Moff ja noch durchlesen, wo wir die Abwahl diskutierten, oder nochmal fragen. Viele Grüße Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:17, 5. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hi Sorry dass ich dir mit meinen Kategorien zu viel Arbeit gemacht habe Ollah999 10:14, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Dafür sind wir anderen ja da Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:15, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke Akt'tar Ollah999 10:17, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Bitte. Trotzdem würde ich dich bitten, Adviesers Rat zu befolgen und dir die ersten Schritte durchzulesen. Diese sind sehr nüzlich, um Fehler wie du sie im Moment begehst zu verhindern. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:20, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Alles klar ;) Ollah999 10:23, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hi, wieso wurde meine Edit bei Talzin entfernt ? Sie ist wirklich gestorben Ollah999 16:36, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nein, ist sie nicht. Sie erschien später auf Bardotta erneut. Zudem ist dieser Teil (geboren, gestorben) eigentlich nicht für den Ort, sondern für das Datum gedacht. Nur so fürs nächste Mal. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:38, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Aber nur als Geist Ollah999 16:40, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Das ist nicht geklärt, schließlich ist sie im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte, insofern ist es möglich, dass sie sich rehabilisiert hat. Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:43, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ollah999 Hallo Aktar, Ollah99 ist eine Sockenpuppe. Im Community Wiki hatte er sich einmal als Gambler ausgegeben, scheint aber dieses mal Beppo-Jedi zu sein. CU hat leider keine genaueren Infos gebracht. Im Mario Wiki hat er sich als Asoka.tano ausgegeben, sagt dir der Name was? Auf jeden Fall benutzen mehrere Leute den Account und ich würde mir daher überlegen, ob man das gestatten möchte. Ich für meinen Teil habe den Account im Community Wiki und im Mario Wiki gesperrt. Quelle LG, Rain (Wall) (Community Wiki) (VSTF Wiki) 16:37, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Nein, ich bin Asoka.tano die nicht mehr an ihren Account kommt und Gambler durfte nur einmal den Account hier benutzen ! Ollah999 16:39, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Guten Abend Rain, :vielen Dank für die Info, diesen Verdacht hatte ich selbst schon und wollte soeben die IP prüfen. Dann hast du mir das ja schon abgenommen, ich werde die Sperre sofort ausführen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:41, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Abend :) ::Vielen Dank, Grüße --Rain (Wall) (Community Wiki) (VSTF Wiki) 20:01, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Chat-Verbatim Heyho Akt'tar, könntest du bitte den Inhalt der Seite MediaWiki:Chat durch folgendes ersetzten? Der momentane Inhalt nützt sowie so nichts. :) Falls du die Seite trotzdem beibehalten willst, geht auch eine anderen MediaWiki-Seite mit beliebigen Namen. Diese würde halt nur namentlich passen. Bei Fragen dazu nur raus damit. --Advieser (Diskussion) 18:51, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Servus Advieser, :tut mir leid, das es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber die Schule hat die letzten Tage soziemlich meine komplette Auferksamkeit gefordert. Deine Bitte hab ich gerade umgesetzt und den Inhalt ersetzt, da sich auch mir der Sinn des aktuellen Inhalts erschließt :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:59, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank. :) --Advieser (Diskussion) 15:34, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Sith-Flotte Grüß Gott (Servus) Akt'tar, da du ja "soziemlich" von "allem" in Star Wars etwas Ahnung hast, hätte ich da mal eine Frage an dich. Wie du bestimmt schon gemerkt hast, habe ich den neuen Artikel Sith-Flotte erstellt. Dieser beschreibt die Flotte unter Revan, Malak und später dem Sith-Triumvirat. Ich weiß jetzt allerdings nicht, wie der Artikel genau heißt und habe den Namen dieser Seite entnommen (Darth Revans Sith Imperium). Ich weiß nun gar nicht, ob der Name so passt oder der Name "Darth Ravans Sith-Flotte" geeigneter wäre. Ich bin dir schonmal dankbar für jede Antwort. Guten Abend und SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 21:57, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Was auf jeden Fall richtig wäre, wäre „Imperiale Flotte (Darth Revans Sith-Imperium)“, allerdings ist das schon recht lang, und vllt. findet jemand einen etwas passenderen Namen. „Darth Revans Sith-Flotte“ fänd’ ich nicht sehr passend, da die Flotte ja auch später von Darth Malak und Co. angeführt wurde, und im Gegensatz zum Imperium im Nachhinein nie „Darth Revans...“ genannt wurde. Ansonsten würde ich, wo ich hier die Möglichkeit habe, gerne noch anmerken, dass ein Erweitern der Einleitung sowie Verwendung von Einzelnachweisen empfehlenswert wären. --Advieser (Diskussion) 04:51, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Dem ersten Vorschlag von Advieser stimme ich zu. Allein Sith-Flotte, verbindet man damit die Flotte, die u.a. Malgus und die ganzen anderen zur Zeit des Kalten und Großen Galaktischen Krieges angeführt haben. Dieser Artikel fehlt zwar noch, trotzdem sollte man den Titel umbenennen, damit keine Verwechslung entsteht. Mit deinem Einverständnis würde ich die Verschiebung nach dem Vorschlag Adviesers vornehmen. Und als Anhang von dessen Kritik: Es fehlen noch Kategorien sowie Interwikis. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:35, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::ja schlecht is der Name nicht. =) Solange die Bezeichnung dazu richtig ist und es nur Revans und Malaks Flotte behandelt ist alles soweit Okey. An dem Punkt hätte ich aber auch die Frage, ob Sith-Flotte (Darth Revans Sith Imperium) bescheuerter klingt oder nicht. Für mich ist da irgendwie kein unterschied aber ich glaub Advieser hat schon recht mit seinem Namen. Bei den Kategorien kann ich leider nur bei Revans Imperium spicken und die soweit übernehmen (die passen) und eure Einzelnachweise füg ich auch gleich ein ;) :::Letzte Frage noch an dich Advieser, wie genau soll ich die Einleitung verlängern, bei anderen Flotten ist die ja noch viel kürzer? :D SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 11:55, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Naja, für jemanden, der KOTOR jetzt nicht gespielt hat, wird man daraus nicht so wirklich schlau. Also noch wann das war, was ist die Sternenschmiede könnte man in nem kurzen Nebensatz erklären, ne kurze Zusammenfassung, wann die Flotte unterging... sowas halt. ;) --Advieser (Diskussion) 12:14, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::::Du könntest auch noch probieren, was aus der Galaktische Zeitlinie raus zu holen. Ich weiß, dass die Flotte wenigstens ein Mal erwähnt wurde. Oder auch noch bei den werten Kollegen mal nachfragen, ob sie was in ihren Sachbüchern finden können. --Advieser (Diskussion) 12:23, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::::: Also ich hab mir jetzt beide Berichte angesehen und es geht hierbei mehr um die Flotte des Sith-Imperators. Man könnte aber in den HdK Teil schreiben, das die Flotte eine Art Vorhut des wahren Sith-Imperiums war, aber Revan und Malak sie später für ihre eigenen Zwecke und ihr Imperium nutzten. Welche Daten meinst du denn jetzt genau.. meinst du die Erbauung der Flotte, die Sternenschmiede als Regierungssitz... oder wann sie zerstört wurde (Flotte)...? Die Sternenschmiede habe ich doch schon etwas im Text erläutert und auch noch mal ans Bild geschrieben was sie genau für die Flotte war. So richtig schlau wird ich da jetzt auch nicht aber danke für deine Antwort.. zumindest kann ich den HdK Teil etwas ausbauen, bloß wie wäre hier die Quelle anzugeben? SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 12:44, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Könntest du vllt. in den Chat kommen? Über die Disku wird das glaub ich nichts. ;) --Advieser (Diskussion) 12:52, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich komme gleich. (Mace Windu) :D SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:42, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Neue User Moin, kannst du vielleicht mal checken, ob diese neuen User nicht vielleicht alles Sockenpuppen von der selben Person sind. Da ist nämlich jedes mal eine polnische URl als Webseite angegeben worden und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht ggf. einfach nur Spam-User sind. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:12, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Moin. Ich hab die IPs gerade geprüft und bei den letzten drei Neuen die selbe IP gefunden. Danke für den Hinweis, werde die Sperre sofort einleiten. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:12, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Moin, könntest du dem evtl. noch einmal nachkommen? Mir kommen die Namen recht ähnlich vor. (bspw. Lamna15 und Lamna579) Und evtl. auch schauen, ob sie die gleichen IPs haben und wenn ja zusätzlich die IPs sperren? Schönen Abend noch. --Advieser (Diskussion) 18:38, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Geprüft, gleiche Identität festgestellt und gesperrt. Mir fehlt gerade leider teilweise die Zeit, die Benutzerliste durchzuschauen, kann es etwas dauern, bis ich Verdächtige ohne Bearbeitungen rausfinde. Es wäre nett, wenn man mir diese dann melden könnte bzw. dass Hunter das übernimmt :). Dir auch n schönen Abend. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:20, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey, ihr seid ja hier schon fast auf Wikipedia-Niveau, was die CU betrifft :) Alle Achtung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 05:43, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::::So solle sein ;). Und schön, dich wieder zurück zu wissen, Fluss. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:58, 30. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kaltwetterklone Hi Akt'tar, hast du schon etwas über die Kaltwetterklone oder Kaltwetter Angriffstruppen gefunden ? Ich habe dir schon unter "Stelle deine Fragen" geantwortet und leider kam noch keine Antwort von dir. Ich wollte dir an dem Punkt aber schonmal für die Mühe und Anstrengung danken. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:45, 22. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :N'abend Timm, :ich hab alle meine TCW-Quellen durchforstet, aber einen speziellen Namen habe ich nicht gefunden. Der beste Anhaltspunkt bietet das hier, da ist von "Klonen in Thermorüstung" die Rede. Ich schau mal, wie ich das am besten hinbekomme, damit wir das mit dem Kanon vereinbaren können. Ich geb dir Bescheid, wenn ich was Brauchbares find, vielleicht läuft mir auch noch ein richtiger Name über den Weg. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:16, 22. Dez. 2014 (UTC)